


ChanSaw Fluff Fics

by POWMeowWriting



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POWMeowWriting/pseuds/POWMeowWriting
Summary: Just a bunch of fluff I'm planning on writing. A mix of cliché fluff, slight angst, and some other stuff. Chansaw isn't the most popular ship, so this is here if you ship, if not you can choose to read something else.





	1. Stop Hitting On Her

**Author's Note:**

> A short Bar AU, I guess.  
> This is set in an AU where Veronica doesn't talk to JD, so Heathers before the song "Fight For Me".
> 
> Enjoy ^w^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica hates bars. With good reason.

Veronica hated bars. They smelt like puke, sweat, and often more x-rated things. It was a small bar not far from the campus, so of course the entire high-school was there on a friday night getting trashed like it was the end of the world. The bar was actually a nightclub, but she didn’t want to get trampled to death or harassed by some creep on the football team. So, the exact situation she was in right now.

“Hey, you’re that girl who’s always sat with the Heathers, right?” Ram was high as a kite, and his veins were probably pumping 70% alcohol to his brain (if that exists) right now. If he was sober, at least he was hot, but she wasn’t exactly… she didn’t want guys hitting on her. “Oh, Ram. Uh, yeh, I’m veronica… Why are you leaning towards me?”  
Oh god she didn’t want this. And she’d already had too many shots to be considered sober; if this creep took one step closer, his breath would make her puke. And that really wasn’t hyperbole. “Aww come on Saw-year, I won’t bite unless you want me to-” she doubted that “ -no need to look so scared. You know, you should smile more… hick… girl like you should smile…” He was getting too close now. Way to close. “Woh, okay, Ram, I don’t want you to get closer, you’re freaking me out…” She backed away, but he just kept getting closer, pushing her into the bar. Oh god i need to find a way to make him leave me the hell alone, she thought. If only-

“What the hell do you think you’re doing meathead?”

Oh thank god.

“Ohhhh, hey there Chandle-”  
“Ugh, did you eat roadkill or something? You smell worse that what Heather coughs up after thanksgiving.”  
“What do you-”  
She silenced him immediately every time; it would be hilarious if veronica wasn’t so terrified, or relieved, or… hot in the face.  
“Ram if i wanted to hear something stupid, I’d have asked. God, did you eat a brain tumour for breakfast?”  
She was mad. At first Veronica thought she was just trying to get him to leave, but on closer inspection, she was pissed. Like really pissed. Ram tried to reply again, but heather just scoffed in disgust, and dragged Veronica off by the hand.

Holy crap Heather was holding her hand, Heather Chandler was holding her hand. And when they were outside in the back alley, alone, Heather didn’t let go. Holy crap. Heather turned to look at her, still mad, and almost… no… heather wasn’t worried, was she?  
“You pillowcase, why didn’t you call me sooner?” She was still pissed, but her voice was monotone, and she was staring fixated at the ground. Still not letting go of Veronica’s hand.  
“I had no idea you were there, I came with Duke and Mcnamera.” Something was off. Heather had said she was staying home that night, something about reflecting on things she was trying to work out. Why was she here?  
“Wait, heather what are you doing here anyway?” Veronica’s trauma turning into confusion. Heather looked up instantly, blushing with her mouth open to say something, then shutting it and looking uneasily at the ground.  
“Is everything okay?” All the trauma from her voice was gone. Heather wasn’t someone who got lost for words; she was embarrassed for some reason, all of her confidence gone.

"I needed to think about something.”

Veronica became aware that their hands were still linked when heather removed her and from hers. Whats happening. Heather turned to fully face veronica, and looked her dead in the eye, her normal ferocity gone, and replaced with something much more sentimental. Their eyes connected, and after a few seconds that felt like an eternity, heather took a step closer and raised a hand to veronica’s cheek.  
In that moment, Veronica became aware of quite a few things:  
She noticed that heather was actually shorter than her. She noticed that heather had dark marks under her eyes, not from lack of sleep, but from crying. She noticed that heather’s eyes were slowly closing as she leaned closer. She noticed that no matter what her professors said, time really could slow to a stop.  
Heathers lips were soft, and tasted like cherry lipgloss. Veronica leaned closer into the kiss, deepening it, moving her arms towards the other girl’s waist, and leaving them there. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, and the slight moisture of cherry lip gloss on their lips was intoxicating. She could feel fireworks, she could smell the heavy meadow flower perfume, she could hear nothing as the world just faded away into just them in that moment for an eternity. Even with her eyes closed she could see the light from the street go blurry, and the silent traffic made the blurry lighting flicker and flicker and make it so much more exciting.  
They finally broke apart for air. Veronica was the first to say anything, smiling wider than if kurt had just had his jaw broken.  
“So, should I guess what you were thinking about?”

Heather smirked.

“I was thinking that I have a new favourite way of making you shut the hell up.”


	2. Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working an early shift at a coffee shop would usually suck. Unless an attractive blonde stranger came in, that is.

Another boring day at work. Another. Boring. Day. And it was only 9am.  
The coffee shop had its charming features, of course it did. But the place always smelt the same: black coffee, dark wood, and leather upholstery. You get used to it, just like Veronica had. The shop was a small one in Sherwood Ohio, with its usual customers and occasional new faces. Since it was technically a Starbucks, so people didn’t really stay in there for long. Veronica was stood behind the counter, facing the door: there were four booths in total, one containing an elderly man reading the news, and another containing an unconscious college student surrounded by twelve empty mugs. She only worked there to get extra cash to spend at the 7/11 anyway.

Veronica scanned the room and sighed. This is so boring. She decided to add a new account in her diary.

“September 1, 1989.  
Dear Diary,  
I have already drawn all over the 70,00 paper cups storage, fantasised about the hot celebrities in the newspaper that guy’s reading across the room, thought about what I should have replied in that argument I had with JD the other day, thought of 5 ways The Princess Bride could have ended, and that’s all since my shift started at 8am. Only 4 hours left on the clock.”

Veronica groaned slightly, making sure it wasn’t quite loud enough for the only customer who wasn’t in a coma to hear. She could text Martha, and organise a movie night, or maybe apologise to JD over the whole “Slushee vs Jiffy Pop” thing, even though she knew she was right… Urgh. 

Veronica heard the door open, and glanced up from the counter. Hot damn. She snapped out of her daze, but not entirely: This girl was so damn hot. She was the perfect stereotype of a hot CEO, perfect wavy blonde hair, enchanting jade green eyes underneath her thick rimmed black glasses, flawless yet almost natural makeup, and bright red lipstick to match her clothes. She was wearing a white blouse covered by a red sweater and a tucked black tie, a thigh length black skirt that was probably against several company dress codes (not that she looked like she would care) and red knee high socks to contrast her shined black shoes. Hot damn.

The girl leaned lightly on the counter, placing one hand under her ~very attractive~ jaw. She smirked, looking Veronica up and down. Oh my dear god what is going on , Veronica was slightly red in the face, trying to remain composed. “Hi. Are you ready to place an order?” She looked slightly to the girls left, trying to act calm and chill. She clearly wasn’t, but at least she was trying. 

“I’ll have a tall chai latte, to go.”

Veronica smirked slightly, and walked over to the machine. “To go? That’s a shame, I was starting to like you a latte…” WHAT AM I SAYING? Oh god really a PUN? The hottest girl you’ll ever meet is in from of you and you make a PUN??? What is wrong with you Ronica??? She made sure to keep facing away from the stranger, turning as red as her lipstick.

Expecting a disgusted reaction, she was pleasantly surprised to hear an almost smug giggle behind her. Veronica turned back to the stranger, and saw her look back up at her with an even wider smirk, almost threatening to form a smile. “What are you talking about, I’ve barely BEAN here two minutes.” Veronica opened her mouth slightly to reply, but to her luck nothing came out, and the girl continued, “Sorry if that sounded a bit too BITTER, sometimes I find it hard to EXPRESSO myself.” Veronica broke out in hysterical laughter, and even though she sounded like a dolphin having a seizure, the girl joined in with a much more attractive and controlled giggle.

After she calmed down a bit, Veronica turned back to concentrate on her work. “I’m gonna need your name soon, if you wanna take a seat for a minute” She was almost casual with her reply “Wow, if you weren’t a barista I’d almost think you were flirting with me. It’s Heather.” She stayed where she was, and watched Veronica work.

Obviously, Veronica didn’t actually need her name, considering she was the only customer, but it gave her an excuse to write on Heather’s cup, and to find out this beauty’s name. “Heather? Beautiful name for a beautiful person…” she winked, “Here’s your order.” Veronica placed her order on the counter. “That’ll be  $3.65.” Heather handed over a $5 bill, and told Veronica to keep the change as a tip. Veronica smiled at her again  “Well if that’s all, have a nice day.” Heather smiled back at her, and pushed herself of the counter flawlessly. “Oh, I’m sure I will…”

After she left, Veronica noticed a note on the counter where Heather had previously been. She smiled as she read it.

“ 555-0100 - Call me :)”

Veronica muttered under her breath. “Looks like great minds think alike…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On her way down the street, Heather inspected the cup the cute barista had given her a bit closer. Veronica is what her name tag had said, and it looks like she had forgotten that she had one when she wrote the note on the cup.

“555-0199 - Barista (Veronica)”

That was right above where she’d crossed out several lines of the print warning to make it say “CAUTION:--- you ----re--- Hot.” 

Heather smirked. “So great minds think alike, even if one of them is a dork.”


End file.
